The benefits of solar energy as a clean, environmentally friendly, fossil-fuel-free energy source are known. In recent years, the technology has also become increasingly affordable thanks to improvements in energy conversion efficiency, reductions in manufacturing costs, and well-structured government incentive schemes such as the federal tax credits and tradable renewable energy certificates in the United States. However, since the earliest deployments of solar in the post WWII years, the visual appearance of solar panels has not changed significantly, with the overwhelming majority of the panels having a generally black or dark blue color. Traditionally, darker colors were used to increase efficiency and, given the historically high cost structure of solar, every basis point in efficiency gain made a significant impact on the economic payback. However, methods for altering the visual appearance of solar panels are now desirable.